Two Lonely Hearts at Hogwarts
by Penance
Summary: It's Draco's 16th birthday and of course he's spending his birthday alone. So he’s surprised when he’s fallen for one of Weasley’s joke, being handcuffed to Harry. Please Review. ^_^


Disclaimer: 1. Made to save one's own ass. 2. J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: It's Christmas Time at Hogwarts. This was originally made for the Christmas Competition at VH. Please Review.  
  
  
  
Draco's p.o.v.  
  
Another lonely birthday again, I thought as I headed to the Great Hall. December 24th was my birthday and it was right in Christmas Break when all the students returned home. So only one more day and I would be 16, I had sort of made it tradition for me to spend my birthdays here as for the past 4 years I have spent my birthday in my dorm, sure I was alone but it was better than returning home where father would lecture me on how to be a better son and death eater. Like he had done on my on my first winter break. I'm not a death eater yet, but after graduating I'm sure father will make me. This year would be the same, why not?  
  
I was just about to enter the Great Hall when somebody came running out, he or she slammed right into me and we landed on the floor. I quickly stood up and brushed off my robes. "Why you dirty clumsy." I turned around to catch a look at the person. "Potter." I said with disgust, suddenly I felt myself turning red; believe it or not I had a small crush on Harry. It happened last year after a brutal Quidditch game  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Get out of my way Potter!" I yelled  
  
"You get out of my way!" We kept on slamming into each other when a bludger hit my broom. I collided with Harry and we went hurtling to the ground. After that I don't remember much, I just heard screaming and somebody yelling "Get Madam Pomfrey!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Harry leaning over me. "Hey Draco are you alright?" this emotion I was feeling was new to me, I can't say it wasn't a bad feeling. It actually felt good to have Potter touching me. What's wrong with me?! I mentally slapped myself and pushed Harry away.  
  
"I'm fine Potter." I spat and stood up. "Did he catch the snitch?" I asked a teammate. "No. The game's been postponed for next week."  
  
"Blast!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Slytherin ended up winning the game and that managed to cheer me up for a while then I had seen Harry with Cho Chang talking privately, and that only got me mad. Suddenly I remembered Potter was still here.  
  
"Sorry about that Malfoy, I'm in a hurry." Harry said out of breath.  
  
"Well apology not accepted. Learn how to walk next time Potter." I said and walked away. I wonder why he's in such a hurry? I found out the reason after breakfast, he was helping the weasel pack and he had given him an early Christmas gift too. Now I won't say that I'm jealous as it is a very unMalfoy thing to do, but if you know me well then you know how I'm feeling at the moment.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Gate  
  
It was about 1 o'clock and I watched from the gate as Harry hugged the mudblood and the weasel good bye. Crabbe and Goyle stood by my side each coughing and shifting their weight; finally annoyed I looked at them. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Can we board the train now?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, you two can go. I'll see you after Christmas Break."  
  
"Good bye Draco." They both said and left. Harry began to walk past me, and then paused. "Malfoy, still here are you? I thought that you would be going home."  
  
"What business is it of yours? Besides for your information, I'm always here for winter break. Though you're gods know where in the castle, I'm sure you wouldn't have seen me."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Bye Malfoy." Potter was being courteous, if he actually expected me to be the same, he had another thing coming. I sneered as I watched him walk away but it quickly turned into a smile. Dear god I need a break away from Hogwarts badly!  
  
  
  
I spent the rest of the day in my room reading and listening to the wizardry radio. Apparently there were more and more death eater attacks in the muggle world and Minister Fudge had been stuck in meetings all day deciding what to do about them. There isn't much he can do, he might as well give up and surrender to Lord Voldemort, that's what I've heard my father say so many times. Later that night I went down to the kitchens to get a snack only to find the kitchen elves gone. "Hello?" I called out.  
  
"What is it?" somebody asked from the refrigerator. "Potter?" I asked. The person closed the refrigerator door and showed their face. It was Potter, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Eating." Oh yes, a stupid question. I continued to look around for the elves.  
  
"Know where the kitchen elves are?" I asked impatient.  
  
"They're on break as usual. Dumbledore gives them their pay and they take their break. " Harry replied.  
  
"As usual? Pay? I didn't even know they got paid for their work." I said surprised. Harry bit into an apple, "Where have you been? It's been happening ever since our 4th year."  
  
"Well I guess I have more important things to do then hear about a house elf."  
  
"Right. Because you're Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"What if I am?" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Then I'll take that smirk off your face."  
  
"I'll like to see you try."  
  
All right scar head." Adding scar head seemed to piss him off, I brushed back my robes and whipped out my wand, he showed off his wand. Without even waiting I yelled out my attack "Expelliarmus!" Harry flew back a bit and his wand landed to the side. I smirked with satisfaction, I may fancy the Potter, but I'm not going to let him off easy. I noticed something else had fallen out as well; I walked over to it and picked it up. It was metal and looked like some sort of contraption device, a muggle object. Suddenly the thing came to life, just as Harry yelled "No!" and ran over to me. It opened one of its hinges and clamped around my wrist, I screamed and flung my hand wildly, trying to fling it off. I slammed my hand against the counter, that did no good, I moaned in pain as the thing held on. "Malfoy! Quit moving, I'll help - get - it -" Just as I stopped moving, Harry touched my hand and the other piece closed around his wrist. "- off. " We were now tied together, we stared at the muggle device as if it was as curse, then we looked at each other. "You!" we both shouted at the same time then shut up.  
  
"Get this blasted thing off me Potter!" I yelled and shook my hand roughly, which jolted him.  
  
"Quite moving! Besides I can't take it off, Fred enchanted a key that will take these off. So once I get the key you'll be free okay?"  
  
"Okay. Practical jokes. Think this is funny Potter. This thing nearly killed me!"  
  
"Oh quit acting so dramatic, handcuffs they won't kill you." Handcuffs, so that's what they were called.  
  
"This is all your fault why did you even have them?"  
  
"Why did you have to pick them up? They react to human touch."  
  
"Just find a way to get these off me, you can keep them on you." Harry frowned and picked up his wand, then pulled me out the door. "Ouch! Walk a little slower will you?"  
  
"I am walking slow, you're just lagging behind."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Gryffindor Common room, I'm sure the key is in Ron's night stand."  
  
"Why would the weasel have the key if the handcuffs belong to the older weasel?"  
  
"Fred let Ron borrow them, boy are you nosy"  
  
"I'll just let that one slide."  
  
"We came upon the Fat Lady's portrait and she smiled at Harry and sneered at me. "Slytherins are not allowed inside."  
  
"Yes I know that and this won't happen again, but it's an emergency." Harry lifted up our handcuffed wrists and the Fat Lady seemed to think it over. "All right just this once, password?"  
  
"Draconis." The painting swung open and we stepped inside. I nudged Harry in the side. "Didn't think you liked my name."  
  
"I don't." Harry answered annoyed. "Ron figured that if any Slytherin were to try to break in, they would have never guessed a Slytherin's name."  
  
"Huh, likely story."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"No." I said truthfully. We climbed the stairs and went into Harry's dorm. Harry quickly searched Ron's nightstand and case by the edge of the bed for the key, but found nothing. "Damn! It's not here."  
  
"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear Potter."  
  
"Look I don't have the key on me. What I can do is owl Ron for the key."  
  
"Get to it then."  
  
"All right." Harry pulled me with him and we were on our way to the Owlery.  
  
  
  
  
  
Owlery  
  
The Owlery was breezy as gusts of winds came at every direction. I buttoned up my robes and looked out at the stars. Hedwig came at Harry's call and I watched as he quickly scrawled a note:  
  
~ Ron!!!  
  
Where did you put that key for the handcuffs?! I've looked and can't seem to find it. Listen I've been cuffed to somebody but I won't tell you who, so just send the key to me.  
  
~ Harry  
  
Harry attached the note to Hedwig "Take this to Ron" and she flew off. We stayed in the Owlery and about an hour late Hedwig came back with a reply,  
  
~ Harry,  
  
Hahahahahahahaha!!! Sorry for laughing but I asked you to come over to the house, but no you didn't want to and now look at what you've gotten yourself into. Anyways I don't have the key, Hermione does don't you remember, Friday night we played that handcuff trick on her to keep Hermione from doing her homework? She took the key from us in anger and hid it. Owl her for the key, I think she finally took that Egypt trip with her parents. Good luck  
  
~ Ron  
  
P.S. Tell me who you got chained to  
  
  
  
Harry's p.o.v.  
  
I picked up the quill and wrote a reply.  
  
~ Ron  
  
I'll owl Hermione, Egypt? It'll take the owl at least 2 days to get there. No, I'm not going to tell you. It's just too embarrassing.  
  
~Harry  
  
I securely attached the note and Hedwig flew off. I picked up a new sheet and started a letter to Hermione:  
  
~Hermione  
  
Do you have the key to the handcuffs? I've accidentally locked myself to Malfoy; don't ask how it's a long story. Don't tell Ron that I got chained to Malfoy; he'll just tease me about it. Just send me the key FAST!  
  
~Harry  
  
I was about to call one of the school owls when Malfoy intervened. "Do you want to use my eagle? He'll get to Egypt in about a day's time for sure."  
  
"All right. Thanks." Draco called down his eagle, the thing looked fierce, but it acted all soft with Draco. Draco attached the letter, we watched as the bird took off in to the night sky. I looked at Draco, "So. . . What do we do now?"  
  
  
  
Great Hall  
  
After much disagreement we finally settled on a game of chess.  
  
"Draco you're cheating."  
  
"No I'm not. You don't know how to play."  
  
"Your pawn can't move 6 spaces."  
  
"This game is stupid." Draco smacked the pieces aside and rested on the palm of his hand. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We just had an argument about this? I think the best thing to do is to do our own thing."  
  
"Fine by me. I want to sleep." I frowned.  
  
"You know you can't do that."  
  
"Look it's 9 o' clock and this whole thing has made me tired, what I can do magic off your hand and everything will be fixed."  
  
"Like hell you will. I think I like to keep my hand." Draco rolled my eyes; I turned away stared at the fire. After a while I turned back to find Draco sleeping peacefully as he used his free arm as a pillow. I smiled; I took out my wand and gently said a spell that levitated Draco. His floating body followed me up to the Gryffindor Common room and up the stairs to the dormitory. I placed his sleeping body on my bed and sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. I might as well get some sleep.  
  
  
  
December 24th  
  
I woke the next morning to find Hedwig staring at me curiously. "What is it girl?" she hooted madly and moved out of the way to show me another owl. On the table beside it the owl had placed a cake container, wasn't my birthday, Draco's perhaps? I shook Draco awoke but he just waved me off. When the owl hooted loudly, he sat up. "Father's owl!" Draco got out of bed and waved the owl off.  
  
"Is it your birthday today?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm 16 today." He said a bit sadly.  
  
"Oh, well Happy Birthday."  
  
"This hasn't exactly been my best birthday yet."  
  
"Don't start blaming me." I warned and sat down in a chair. Draco lifted off the top, it read on the top of the cake "To Draco from mummy and Lucius. "Vanilla. Delicious." He said as he ran his finger over the side and licked the crème off. Suddenly I began to get very hot, what Draco had just did with licking off his finger was better than anything Cho Chang had ever done.  
  
Draco picked up a fork and began to eat some; he must have caught me staring because he threw me a fork. "Want some? You must if you keep staring like that."  
  
"Sorry." I took a bite, then looked up at Draco and chuckled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You have a piece of cake there." I pointed to his chin.  
  
"That's not funny. This is funny." He picked up a piece of cake and threw it at me; it hit the side of my face. I peeled off the smashed cake and wiped my cheek.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that."  
  
"Believe it." I burst out laughing and was about to throw a piece back at him when our fun was interrupted when another owl came flying in; Draco took the letter he held in his beak.  
  
~Draco,  
  
I have to cut your birthday celebration short. You're coming home for Christmas. You're mother has begun blaming me that our family is falling apart. I can't stand to hear her cries, so hurry home. You don't have to pack much, as you're going back in a few days. Get here soon.  
  
~Lucius  
  
"Your father isn't very fatherly."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
"He didn't greet you like "How are you doing? He just tells you to come home."  
  
"That's how my family is Potter."  
  
"Well you can't go home yet, at least not without they key." I held up my wrist.  
  
"Right." So we waited, we waited 2 long boring hours asking each other questions about our lives. I learned some things of Draco's life that really surprised me like how he wanted a baby brother, I figured so that he could order him around, but really it was because Draco hated being the only child. It got lonely around the house during the summers. Then I asked him the question that had been plaguing my mind for a while.  
  
"Draco, why haven't you had a girl friend yet?" he was silent. "Well?"  
  
"I'm not interested in girls Potter."  
  
"You're gay?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Gay. . . straight. . . I don't know. You? I haven't seen you with a girl friend yet?"  
  
"Well I have been interested in Cho Chang." I felt Draco tense up, "But my interest is waning now. A guy can't wait forever."  
  
"True." Just then Draco's eagle returned with a reply from Hermione.  
  
~Harry,  
  
Here is the key and hold on to carefully okay? I hope your Christmas gift comes early this year, I ordered it through a mail catalog. Merry Christmas.  
  
~Hermione  
  
I picked up the key and handed it to Draco. "All this trouble soon solved by a little key." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. He unlocked the handcuffs and we moved away to get some space. "Much better. Is your wrist sore?"  
  
"Not that much."  
  
"Hmm. . . well I guess I'll be going now."  
  
"Yeah. Merry Christmas Draco and Happy Birthday too."  
  
  
  
Draco's p.o.v.  
  
Why had the moment become so tense? I looked up as he looked away and coughed. My eye caught the mistletoe. Fuck me, who the hell had put mistletoe in the boys dormitory? So I'm not the only poof in this school. Now only one thing left to do. I breathed in,  
  
"Bye Potter. I have to say it wasn't so bad being stuck with you. You made better company than Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." I gave a small smile and walked off.  
  
  
  
I had only taken a couple of steps down when I turned back and walked straight into the room and gave Harry Potter a searing kiss. He stumbled back surprised but I held on and to my absolute surprise and pleasure he kissed me back. He was warm, smelled like vanilla cake, probably from when I threw the cake at him, and he was kissing me. When I parted, we both looked flushed.  
  
"There, bye Harry." I said feeling content.  
  
  
  
Next Day ~ December 25th ~ Christmas  
  
I sat at my desk writing a letter to Harry. Christmas day and he would be alone, to even think it was horrible. I placed the letter inside an envelope and attached it to a small owl. I released the owl out the window and watched as he flew off. The snow was coming down hard, it was beautiful but it would have been better with Harry here.  
  
  
  
Harry's p.o.v.  
  
I had been sleeping in when a small owl landed on my stomach. I sat up and slipped on my glasses. I quickly read over the letter.  
  
~Harry,  
  
Sorry that I had to kiss and run, but I was in a hurry. If you want to spend Christmas day with me, travel to my room by floo powder I already set it up.  
  
~Draco  
  
I carefully folded the letter and stuffed it in my pocket. "Should I? Shouldn't I?" This was my only chance, what the hell I'll do it. I hurried to the common room and stepped into the fireplace. "Draco's room." I called out. In a flash of smoke I was transported and appeared in a bedroom.  
  
"About time. You're all dirty." Draco said sitting on his bed.  
  
"Sorry. I hate traveling by floo powder."  
  
"Come here." Draco helped to dust off his robes then leaned up to kiss me, I returned the kiss eagerly. Just then there was a loud knock at the door. We broke apart and Draco threw me behind the bed. "Come in." It was Lucius.  
  
"Draco, your mother wants to talk to you so when you're done go see her."  
  
"Yes father." Lucius looked around the room and noticed the spot of dirt on the floor. "What's the use of a house elf if they can't do their job right?" Lucius grumbled and left closing the door behind him.  
  
I got out from behind the bed, "That was close."  
  
"Yeah." Draco gave a small laugh and whispered a small merry Christmas to me before claiming my lips.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
